msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
MovieStarPlanet-Recent Flaws
I don't know how to say this but...here goes nothing.....MSP is hiding something from us. Something HUGE, and it goes far beyond Samantha (extra) and Pixi Star or even hackers. I just know it. They try to cover up Samantha (extra) being hacked by finding a replacement, when we send them proof it's always "edited" but then there are the mods. They don't even try They make it so obvious that hackers do exist! Plus, they said a coincidence right? Well, then all the hackings are a coincidence? 25% of the players would ALL just play a prank on us during the 2016 anonymous virus??? I don't think so MSP. when I was emailing them a lot about bocabubblez being locked for no reason, they just ignored me, "we have answered your question user." when they barely looked at my questions, in fact, they avoided my questions completely. I have a feeling that MSP is close to it's end days. there's a virus almost every month if not, week! I do admit that most of these viruses are fake, but some are real like the anonymous virus of 2016. sometimes I wish 2011 MSP was back! I would LOVE to send a copy of this to MSP, but I think they’ll find out. Anyways, How gullible does MSP find us????? just because the game is for 4-15 doesn't mean we're all 4, most players are teens on this game, meaning, we're not so gullible as we were in 2009. this is ridiculous. MSP just needs to wake up, and get a better system. Another thing, the lock system, kids cry everyday because of the flipping lock system. a girl said on you YouTube that she got reported for having a bf and being prettier than someone, and she got locked FOREVER! I find that MSP is just plain lazy to not read the reports but they just select random ones to lock poor little kids out! It's outrageous! When you email MSP to ask why you got locked, they sometimes reply with the same thing the person who reported you wrote, even with the spelling mistakes!! The only way to wake them up is to stop buying VIP I've been here for almost 4 years, and I brought VIP ONCE In my old account when it got deleted. I'm sorry if you got your account or IP locked forever, but in a way, you're kinda free, away from the bullies, scammers, mods, staff, and most of all, hackers. I know this article isn’t appropriate for this site but just well, it had to be done. I’m sorry if I broke any rules, ban me if you like, 777, but just know that I will always be a huge fan, rebel, and most of all, a hacker hunter. Again, I’m VERY sorry, this “article” is not meant to insult anyone other than MovieStarPlanet Staff, I respect 777 and all admins very much. Thank you. If you like, ban me, I will be sad but this had to be done. Category:Blog posts